


another Krisho drabble with no title

by SmileForYongGuk



Series: Different Worlds, Always You [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileForYongGuk/pseuds/SmileForYongGuk
Summary: You took what was mine. My home, my people, my heart. Why can't I stop thinking about you? When did I forgive you?A dump, they trapped us all in a fucking dumb to rot away like prisoners. No, not this lifetime.





	another Krisho drabble with no title

**Author's Note:**

> nsjaia I couldn't come up with a title and the description is weird jsjei I usually post drabbles on my tumblr and an anon sent me saying they wouldn't mind a fic from this drabble so comment if any one wants this to be a fic????

“I need you to do som-”

"I’m on it.“ Junmyeon stands up and pats his jacket down, turning on his heel and heading towards the door.

"That is no way to talk to your mother!” She stomps her feet as Junmyeon sighs.

"Baekhyun can inform me as we travel into town. I’ll come back soon.“ He opens and shuts the door behind him, walking down the gold corridor. A few guards greet him but he maintains his gaze forward. Lifting his finger up in the air, a blue ray shoots out and a puff of smoke appears. Baekhyun gets up from his kneeling position and smirks up at Junmyeon.

"You could have just-”

"It’s faster this way. What do I need to do today?“

"There’s a few voices telling me there’s been some commoners causing havoc. They’ve been helping return stolen items and are taking out some of our guards, trying to make some sort of safe haven for the weak.” Baekhyun walks in step next to Junmyeon as they reach the car.

"Do you know who they are?“

"Well, who do you think? Ever since we kicked the King and Queen out of the castle, their son has tried to regain what they lost.” They slide into the car, shutting the doors and buckling their seatbelts.

"What happened last time when we told you to take care of Yifan and his crew?“ Junmyeon sighs as Baekhyun starts up the car and backs out of the lot.

"It’s not as fun when we keep them locked up. We need a little action here and ther-”

"Do  _not_  disobey  _my_   _mother’s_  orders, Baekhyun. If she were to find out you helped in their escape she’ll-“

"Yes, yes I know.” Baekhyun pouts. “You know, Yifan doesn’t seem to hate you.” Junmyeon taps his fingers on the dashboard, keeping his face stoic as the guards let them through the gates. “Considering you tricked him up until his coronation day only to give a gateway for your mother to come and take over the kingdom, it’s baffling to me.”

"A plan is a plan. I’ve never let one of them fail before and if playing with him was my way of getting through, I’d still do it all over again.“ Baekhyun eyes him from the corner, a sad smile taking over.

"He asked how you were doing.” Junmyeon hums calmly as his heart thumps.

"Amazing, fantastic. The best I’ve ever been now that none of us are locked up in some  _shit dump_  that they put us in before.“ Junmyeon grits through the words. Baekhyun sighs.

"You’re a great actor, really. You even had me fooled that you were beginning to take a liking to Yi-” Junmyeon scoffs once they reach the city.

"A plan is a plan, Baekhyun. Now hurry up so we can get this over with.“ He unbuckles once the car stops, opening the door and slamming it shut. He fixes his jacket as a few people scream and curse at him.

"If it isn’t Kim fucking Junmyeon.” A man spits, throwing a bottle towards him. Junmyeon raises his finger and stops the bottle, spinning it around and flinging it next to the man’s head.

"It’s best if you don’t anger me, Han.“

"Angering you is the best part of my day, asshole.” Luhan growls, but a figure emerges and brings a hand to his shoulder.

"Stop it, Luhan.“ Even after all the unnecessary beatings and clogged up water pipes in this location of the city, Yifan hasn’t changed. A few scars here and there, but he remains as handsome as ever as he turns to Junmyeon. His shirt is torn at the corner and his pants contain blood stains, but the man could wear a potato sack and make it look like its the most expensive thing he owns. “Hello, Junmyeon.”

A few electric spikes prick at Junmyeon’s skin, Yifan’s voice rumbling through his clothes and making him feel cold and warm at the same time.

"I suggest that whatever it is that you’re doing, that you put a stop to it. I already have enough work as it is and I do not need some justice seeking hero to continue disrupting-“

"You look beautiful as ever.” Junmyeon halts on his words as he stares at Yifan, Yifan’s eyes shining with some weird mixture of happiness and sadness. Silence cuts through them while everyone waits for the next step.

"Am I here to humor you, Kris?“ The corners of Yifan’s lips drop and he steps closer to him, only for Junmyeon to step back and raise his hand up.

"Don’t try anything funny.” Junmyeon’s voice should be threatening but he can hear a slight sadness in it.

"I’m sorry.”

"Why should you be sorry?! He caused our fall, Yifan!” Luhan shouts, “And if you won’t take matters into your own hands, then I will.” Stomps are heard from the left and right, a stampede of people with capes and swords appear. A man appears behind Yifan and tackles him down. “Take Yifan and get those two!” Yifan struggles but looks up in time to see Junmyeon’s eyes flicker blue. A look of terror and helplessness shows on Yifan’s features but Junmyeon calms himself.

“Don’t hurt him! I swear Han, I will-”

“You can’t even hurt a  _fly_ , Yifan. Your threats are hollow. Now get Junmyeon!”

"Junmyeon!“ Baekhyun pulls him back and steps forward, taking out a sword as it spews out blue flames.

It’s fast. The cloaked people charge in all direction. Flashes of blue, crimson, silver, and white. There’s screams from everywhere and Junmyeon feels his knees give out.


End file.
